Novel copolyester compositions comprising the reaction product of at least one straight chain, branched, or cycloaliphatic C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkane diol or a chemical equivalent thereof, a mixture of at least two cycloaliphatic diacids or chemical equivalents thereof with the mixture predominantly comprising a trans-enantiomer, and at least one aromatic diacid or chemical equivalent thereof have been discovered which are highly crystalline, crystallize rapidly, and have improved ductility, impact strength, and enhanced melt flow in comparison with state of the art materials.
Crystallizable polyesters of cycloaliphatic diacids or derivatives thereof with aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic diols have relatively high melting points and are quite UV resistant as they do not appreciably absorb near-UV light. Many of these polyesters including copolyesters incorporating (a)(i) a 50:50 mixture of cis- and trans-1,4-cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid or (a)(ii) trans-cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid and (b) terephthalic acid were explored for use as hot melt adhesives. However, the ratio of (a)(i):(b) was always less than or equal to 3:2 and the ratio of (a)(ii):(b) was always greater than or equal to 1:1. See, Jackson et al., J. Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 14,685-98, (1970); U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,628.
Wilfong, J. Polymer Sci., Vol. 54, 385-410 (1961), referred to polyesters of hexahydro terephthalic acid, the cis-trans-mixture of cyclohexanedicarboxylic acids obtained by the hydrogenation of terephthalic acid. See, Caldwell et al, U.S. Patent No. 2,891,930 including poly(neopentyl cyclohexane dicarboxylate); Carpenter, Journal of Soc. Dyers and Colorists, Vol. 65, 469 (1941).
Kibler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,466, disclose linear polyesters and polyester-amides prepared by condensing cis- and/or trans-1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol with one or more bifunctional reactants which, because of high melting temperatures, are advantageous for the preparation of fibers for use in fabrics and films for use as support for photographic emulsions.
Friction activatable solvent-free adhesives comprising a thermoplastic linear polyester derived from one or more saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids and/or aromatic dicarboxylic acids and one or more saturated aliphatic diols, a tackifier, and a plasticizer are disclosed by Wayne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,600.
Low distortion fiberous, filler reinforced molding materials containing a copolyester, which has a crystallization temperature of 35.degree. C to 70.degree. C, based on poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate), and an amount which produces this crystallization temperature range of at least one co-component which is selected from orthophthalic acid; isophthalic acid; 4,4'-diphenylsulphonedicarboxylic acid; 2,2-bis-(4-(hydroxy-ethoxyphenyl))-propane; 1,3-bis-hydroxyethyl-5,5-dialkylhydantoin; 1,3,3,-trimethyl-5-carboxy-3-(p-carboxyphenyl)indane; and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol are disclosed by Breitenfellner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,607.
Esters comprising the reaction product of a diol, a triol, a cyclic carboxylic acid, an unsaturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acid, and a saturated, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid cross-linked with an aminoplast resin were combined to form a one step chemical coating by Lasken, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,578.
Scott et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,571, disclose a combination of a poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) resin or a copolyester thereof and a polyester resin derived from a cyclohexanedimethanol and a hexacarbocyclic dicarboxylic acid, while Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,572, describes thermoplastic molding compositions and articles molded therefrom that retain optical clarity comprising a polycarbonate, a poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate), and a copolyester of an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic diol and a mixture of terephthalic and isophthalic acids.
Copolyesters of poly(ethylene cyclohexane dimethylene terephthalate) and a flexible copolymer containing alternating covalently bonded blocks of poly(butylene terephthalate) and poly(1,4-butylene ether) are disclosed by Dennehey et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,688, as exhibiting good bonding characteristics to polyvinyl chloride as well as good impact resistance and improved resistance to crazing or cracking in the presence of solvents such as alcohol.
Jackson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,206, disclose a process for the preparation of poly(1,4-cyclohexane dicarboxylate) polyesters with high trans-isomer content comprising heating, in the presence of a suitable catalyst, an ester of trans-1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid and a diacyl derivative of an aromatic diol.
Avakian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,540, discloses flame retardant blends of aromatic polycarbonates and polyesters incorporating certain phosphorous containing materials for stability.
An improved method for the sterilization of transparent plastic articles by ionizing radiation comprising the use of an article made from a polymer composition comprising poly(bisphenol-A) carbonate and a copolyester of ethylene glycol, cyclohexane dimethanol and an aromatic acid are disclosed by Allen et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,656.
None of these prior compositions have been determined to possess improved ductility over the homopolymers which form from the same reactants.